1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for boosting power supply voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of batteries usable as a power source is becoming limited due to recent miniaturization of electronic apparatus. In such apparatus a voltage elevating circuit is employed for compensating a low power supply voltage.
However, when plural elevated voltages are obtained from a single blocking oscillator of the voltage elevating device, there should be employed, for example, a transformer with plural secondary windings, which is inevitably expensive due to complicated structure thereof.